Mozart
Mozart (モーツァルト Mōtsaruto) is one of the main characters of ClassicaLoid. Born with the memories of Classical Period composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, he is among the ClassicaLoids created in Arkhe. He currently resides in Otowakan along with Kanae and most of the ClassicaLoids. Most of his companions refer to him as Motz (モツ Motsu), though Beethoven calls him Wolf (ヴォルフ Vorufu). Appearance Mozart is a relatively tall and slim man with long, pink, braided hair and round azure eyes. His casual outfit consists of a round pink hat, white t-shirt, red elbow-length sleeves, pink cape, yellow and pink plaid shorts, and pink heelies. Star motif appears on his shirt and hat. He also wears a bracelet. His Musik outfit is reminiscent of 1700's fashion, with red coat and breeches, white ruffles around his upper body and wrist, blue shirt, white stockings, and red shoes. Personality Motz is frivolous and playful, with a notable fondness for roller skates and skateboarding. He also has a raunchy sense of humor. He is noted to lack a filter in words, honest to the point of coming off as insensitive, yet expressing promises that he does not bother fulfilling. Story 1st Season Motz first appeared in Beet and Motz and Otowa Mansion, distracting Beet in his cooking and crashing on his face as he rollerskated inside the Otowa Mansion. As the mansion was about to be demolished, Motz crashed to the old mechanical organ, incidentally causing it to play music again. Its tune compelled Kanae Otowa to stop the construction workers from demolishing the mansion. 2nd Season Musik Like all ClassicaLoids, Mozart can transform to a Musik form. His transformation catchphrase is "Hör mal, meine Musik! (German: Listen, this is my Music!)" Crunchyroll transliterates this, however, as "Fühle meine Musik! (German: Feel my Music!)" * Eine Kleine Nachtmusik (Eine Kleine Yoru no Musik) - A party ambiance is created in this Musik, as Motz grants the wishes of those around him. * Requiem (Honoo no Requiem) - This Musik summons a giant skeleton spewing flames that, at the moment it hits a person, will cause them to confess their regrets. * Turkish March (Mikan Zombie March) - Makes objects or people march in line in reference to its nickname. * Symphony No. 25 (Shippudotou) - This Musik creates a storm. This is in reference to the "Sturm und Drang" style which has many jagged rhythms, evident in the main theme. "Sturm und Drang" means "Storm and Drive". * The Magic Flute (Sekai wa MUSIC!!!) * The Marriage of Figaro (Love Game Daisakusen) * Oboe Concerto (HAVE A NICE DAY!) * Symphony No. 40 (Hikari no Tabibito) Quotes * "Live life like a dream and shine to your heart’s content. That’s what makes us human." (in An Encore from Space) * "We should stop concerning ourselves with this Octave business and just enjoy some more Musik!" (to Wagner, in Goodbye, Big Sister) * "When I was a kid, I didn't like the idea of traveling all the time, but looking back on it now, I see that I had fun along the way. I also met all kinds of people. I bet you have some wonderful encounters that are just waiting for you." (to Mari, in To Be Motz Is to Fib) Gallery Mozart.(Classicaloid).jpg|casual outfit Visual 1.jpg|1st key visual Visual 2.jpg|original concept by Makoto Tsuchibayashi 63762-1485185834.jpg|cover art for ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 2 Motsu musik.jpg|Motz unleashing his Musik Symphony 40.png n.PNG|Motz with a baby deer mm7.PNG|Motz's flashback when he meets Marie Antoinette D3.PNG|Motz's flashback with his mom Nnmsf.PNG|Motz's flashback at his mom funeral Trivia * Mozart's Musik remixes are produced by tofubeats. * The design of his baton may have been a reference to The Magic Flute. * His occasionally saying "Lick my butt!" is a reference to a piece Mozart composed, titled "Leck mich im Arsch" in German. In general, his fondness for potty humor has been documented from letters he has written to his family. Category:Characters Category:ClassicaLoids